Broken Glass
by Loki-Reid-Joker-DIE
Summary: Loki has come back, broken. Who can fix the god when he won't try to fix himself? Warning: Torture, Broki
1. Tesseract

**First Avengers Fic!**

**Broken Glass**

**Summary: Loki has come back, broken. Who can fix the god when he won't try to fix himself? FrostIron/CaptainFrost/IceThunder/ whatever ya'll want.**

**Warning: Torture, Loki's gay (face it, he is).**

"Face it, Tony. You can't remake the Tesseract. Why would you want to anyway?" Bruce asked, sipping his rum and coke, watching the inventor work at his desk.

Tony sighed, not looking away from his work, "Can't you imagine what we could do with all of that reusable energy? It's too good of an offer to pass up. And what's with all of this negativity?"

Bruce smirked, silently watching the man fail over and over again. Tony almost had it, he knew it. If Thor hadn't taken the Tesseract with him after the Chitari attack, then he might have bee able to test the original and this would work…!

"Damn it, Bruce! Stop smirking and help me," Tony growled.

The other man rolled his eyes, obeying the order. Suddenly, sharp scream rang through the room and a blue blast blinded both of the men for a minute. When they regained sight, Tony saw his handiwork. The cube pulsated with blue energy.

"Hah! Who was right? I did it!" Stark cheered.

JARVIS, Tony's AI, spoke. "Sir, we seem to have a visitor."

Both of the men turned, seeing no one at the door. Then, Bruce looked at the ground. Lying on the ground was a small figure, curled up, blood on the ground, black hair on the head. The clothes were unusual: a white tunic splotched with red and that was it.

"Tony, I think your Tesseract brought an alien."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What should we do?"

"You're the doctor, see if it needs—"

The body on the floor moved; arms came from under it, trying to hold itself up. The dark mop of hair covered its face, still withholding that information.

"Hello?" Bruce said, starting to approach it. "Are you okay…?"

The hair parted and both the men bent over to see the face. Instantly, both of them recognized the face. While Tony backed away, Bruce moved forward.

"Loki? What…" Bruce paused, noticing the fear in the god's eyes.

Bruce looked at the inventor, who was looking at the bloodied god with distaste. Stark knew only that this god, the one who was on his floor, had murdered multiple people for no real reason and that he deserved whatever had happened to him. But, a small sliver inside him cried, knowing torture when he saw it.

"Tony, he needs medical assistance. May I use your lab?" Bruce whispered.

He nodded and left the two alone. Bruce looked back at the god, who had been staring at the two since he appeared. The doctor attempted to get closer, but Loki began to breathe harder and tried to back away from him. Bruce was suddenly aware of all the wounds the god had endured.

"Loki, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Will you let me help you?" Dr. Banner asked, wishing that Tony hadn't left him alone with the scared god.

Loki shook his head no, tearing up. The god was too tense, blood was gushing out of the wounds heavily. Bruce bit his lip and all but herded Loki into a corner, thinking of no other way to get him to stay close to the doctor.

"Loki! Please, let me help," Bruce whispered.

Tears poured out of his eyes and he started gasping for air. Bruce's eyes widened in worry for the god.

"Loki, please. Breathe, Loki, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what happened, but you can trust me."

The god glanced at the man, fear, sadness, and tiredness. Bruce reiterated his message and Loki sighed. He looked away and nodded, to the man. Quickly, Bruce went to him and examined to stomach wounds first. They were deep but Bruce couldn't gauge how deep they were.

"Loki, can I pick you up so I can put you on the table?" Bruce whispered.

Again, the god nodded and he did so. After maybe forty-five minutes of examination and quick stitches on the worse spots, Loki fell asleep, worry and fear finally leaving face. Bruce took a second and studied to young gods face. Finally, he continued with his work throughout the night.


	2. Waking

**THANKS TO MY FAVES/FOLLOWERS! And thanks to my single REVIEWER!**

Bruce was finally finished closing the wounds on the god that had appeared. It had taken him about five hours and he was honestly tired. But, he couldn't just leave Loki by himself; if he woke up alone, who knows what could happen?

He sighed and sat down, taking off his latex gloves and tossing them in the garbage. He's eyes didn't leave the god's face. Bruce could only imagine what he had gone through to make him look at him the way he did.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" Bruce asked the AI.

"He seems to be drowning himself in alcoholic drinks, sir."

Bruce smirked. "Tell him to sober up and come here."

A few minutes later, a very sober Tony Stark walked through the door. When he saw the blood on the table and on Bruce himself, he grimaced.

"Couldn't help to make a mess of it?"

"Tony, what do you think happened? Seriously. When we let Thor take him back to Asgard, I never thought this would happen," the doctor murmured.

"No one did, Bruce. Hell, I didn't think Thor would let this happen to his 'loving little brother'," Stark laughed joylessly.

The conversation stopped after that. They just sat there, not talking. Finally, JARVIS broke the silence.

"Sirs, Mr. Rogers is at the front door. Shall I tell him to come in?"

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, worried about what the soldier's reaction to Loki's arrival.

"I'll go to Steve. You stay with Loki," Bruce said, leaving the room before Tony could say anything.

After he left, Tony said quietly, "Great, I 'm stuck with the vegetable god who wants to kill me."

It didn't take long until Steve and Bruce came into to the room. Steve had a look of wariness until his eyes landed on the sleeping god. Then, he looked sad and pitiful. "What-?"

"We don't know. He just appeared because of that one's-" Bruce pointed to Tony, "attempt to create the Tesseract."

Steve didn't say anything to Tony, just gave him a dirty look. A noise came from the direction of the god. They all looked at him at the same time. The gods eyes parted and he saw the three Avengers.

The room was silent as Loki sat up, cleverly hiding the pain caused by the motions. Bruce could visibly see the god swallow.

"Hey, Loki," Tony said, looking at him with steely eyes.

The god still said nothing but he seemed to shrink into himself a bit. Loki looked at the ground and still the room was silent. The silence was thick and so was the tension. Finally, Tony left the room, probably to soak in some alcohol. As he did, Bruce turned to Loki to check on his wounds.

As soon as Bruce's hand touched Loki's skin, he jumped scaring everyone in the room. Steve looked about ready to jump onto the poor man, Bruce looked straight at the god's stomach for signs of the stitches coming apart, and Loki had begun to shiver uncontrollably.

"Steve, it's alright. Loki, I need you to calm down. I'm sorry for moving so suddenly. I forgot. Loki?" Bruce asked, his fear apparent in his voice.

The soldier seemed reluctant to stand down, but eventually he did. Loki tried to calm down, but the incident had terrified him to the core. He was already scared by treatment before here, but he now worried that this place would become just like the last.

"Loki?" Bruce pleaded.

Their eyes met. Loki shivered and Bruce tried to smile at the god, but couldn't.

"We have to tell Fury," the captain said suddenly.

"That can wait. Right, Loki?" Bruce said.

The god looked away and shrugged. Ten minutes later, Steve left the room and it was just Bruce and Loki.


	3. Music

**OMT! You really love me! Thanks to fan girl 666, Issadee21, LokiKitteh (love the name!), and ImSoGodLikeIsh for reviewing. Hope that this chapter meets your expectations and I hope to hear more from you! **

Tony sat down on his bed, whiskey in hand. He sighed and closed his eyes to be greeted by sights of the decay and ruin Loki left the last time he was here. Falling back on his bed he felt tears streak down his face. Tony quickly wiped them away, not one to show his emotions.

He took a swig of the liquor, nearly coughing on it as it burned its way down his throat.

"JARVIS, music."

"Yes, sir."

Quickly, a song that the philanthropist would not have picked came on, but he recognized it instantly.

"_Erase this monster I've become.  
Forgive me for all the damage done.  
It's not over.  
Say it's not over.  
I'm begging for mercy.  
I'm only the monster you made me."_

"Jarvis, I didn't mean this sh*t. Turn on AC/DC or something," he commanded.

"Yes, sir."

With the sounds of AC/DC going through his head, he drank in silence. Drank and drank until he couldn't anymore. Tony dropped the nearly empty bottle onto the ground. Though he didn't listen to the whole song, the song had wormed its way into his head. He thought about the words. Angered, he turned the volume up, but he didn't succeed in tuning out the words of the song.

Finally, Tony turned that first song on, listening to it. The words flowed through his drunken brain. And for the second time this night, he began to cry. But, this time, he didn't wipe the tears away.

**Hey, fans! Need some input, what pairings, if any, should it be? Review and I will tally up soon!**


	4. Memories

**Hey, my darlings. *Tears up.* you guys love me, you really love me! Anyway, the core so far is:**

**3 FrostIron**

**3 Bruce/Loki**

**2 Stoki**

**But I'm not done getting your votes. If you really feel like you want something else, I mean, Loki doesn't have to have a partner, PM or review. Anyway, the song from last chapter was "Monster You Make Me" by Pop Evil. Great song. Here I go. Please excuse the sorry excuse of a Captain, I just don't write for him.**

The soldier wandered to his floor that Stark had so generously given him. Almost void of emotion, he walked into his private gym and set up a punching bag. Attacking it, he thought. Memories plagued him.

"_I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and know just where to put it."_

Punch.

"_Cap, pull the lever!"_

"_I need a minute here!"_

"_Lever! Now!"_

Punch.

"_Shut it down!"_

"_Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!"_

"_No! Don't! I can do this!"_

Punch.

"_Steve? Steve?"_

"_Steve?" _

"Steve?"

The captain looked up from his punching bag to see Bruce standing by the door. He motioned the other man in the room.

"How is our… patient?" Steve asked.

"He'll be fine," Bruce said, pausing. "How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Bruce smirked sadly, "I have never seen someone destroy a punching bag like that."

Steve looked at it; threads barely held it together. Looking back at the scientist, he shrugged.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Steve asked.

"Not really, I was just worried about you. You seemed… different in there."

"And now you're an expert with emotions?" The soldier spat.

Bruce shook his head, chuckling, "No, but out of everyone on this team, I am the only one, it seems, who embraces their emotions."

Steve paused. He turned away and left the doctor, heading for his own chambers.

Loki had fallen back asleep after the doctor left. He shivered in his sleep, remembering.

"_Something as sweet as pain…"_

He now knew the extremity of the statement the Other had said. It seemed like it ad been a thousand years since someone had touched him without thoughts of malice.

Pictures of torture flashed through his dreams. Loki whimpered, shivering even harder. Tears streamed down his face, dropping off the corner of his nose, pooling on the metal table.

And for once, he was not glad that he was alone.

**Awww… depressing… Mhm. Remember, vote! And if I got the quotes, please tell me. And, I know, Captain's thing is exactly like the movie, no flame!? Please? Thanks!**


	5. Torture

**Hi! Update on the votes…**

**5 FrostIron**

**5 Broki (Bruce/Loki)**

**2 Stoki**

**1 Loki/Loki (Lol to Black Raven! Love the picture!)**

**So yeah, about three more chapters maybe, then, the voting will be over. So, hurry! Time for some action, maybe? This is definitely a Bruce chapter… **

Bruce walked into the kitchen, tablet in hand. He was glad to see Tony was there; he may have been looking for more booze, but all that mattered was that the doctor could confront the inventor.

"Tony?"

"Mhm?"

"I wanted to discuss Loki's condition with you," he said, handing the tablet to him.

The man took it quickly and, sitting on the nearest barstool, he read it aloud.

"Several whip wounds to the back; whip_lash_; burns everywhere, especially on the arms and chest; inflammation to the throat and nasal areas; multiple stabs to the stomach; several broken bones in the hands, legs and collar bone. God, Bruce. Someone really did a number on Reindeer Games there," Tony said quietly, looking up from the tablet.

"That won't even include his mental state," Bruce agreed sadly.

Tony shook his head, "I don't care what the Ass-gardians think, this isn't justice. This is torture."

"If Fury finds out that we have Loki, we'll be screwed, and he won't wait to hear what happened to him," Bruce said, warningly.

"That's why we need to hide him. I assume you've told Captains Spangles, too?"

Bruce nodded and Tony looked back into his drawer, finding what he was looking for. A rather large bottle of pain killers. When Bruce looked him warily, the futurist handed them to the doctor.

"For Rock of Ages."

Bruce nodded, slightly smiling at his attempt to show peace toward the broken god. With the pill bottle in hand, he left to go see Loki.

Bruce walked into the lab to see Loki, attempting to stand on his own. He was breathing heavily, leaning on the table. For a minute, it looked as if he was going to succeed in his mission when his hand landed on some spilled blood, unsteadying his hand. Before he could hit the floor, Bruce grabbed him.

"Loki! Are you alright? What were you even doing, getting up? You could rip out your stitches or-!"

Loki looked up at him, fear very obviously in his eyes. Bruce set him back on the table, motioning toward the god's abdomen, wanting to take another look at his stitches. Loki nodded sharply, never taking his eyes off of the doctor's hands.

Bruce very gently prodded at the wounds, sighing his relief when he saw that none of them had reopened.

He looked at Loki's face; guilt, fear, and sadness clouded his eyes. But, when he looked deeper, he saw a small sliver of hope. Hope that they weren't going to hurt him, most likely. With that small sliver, Bruce instantly felt better.

"Is this room too uncomfortable?"

Loki didn't answer, looking at the ground instead.

"I'm sure Tony has a room available, if you want it…?"

Bruce Banner was sure that, if it hadn't hurt so much to do so, Loki would have merely shrugged.

"Do you want my help to find a room?"

Loki just bit his bottom lip. Taking this as acceptance, Bruce gently wrapped an arm under Loki's, careful of his wounds. Shocked, Loki gasped, but, he did not struggle. He instead attempted to make use of what little strength he still had. He stumbled but, with Bruce's arm guiding, but not restraining, him, he was able to take a few steps out the door.

The god was considerably taller than the doctor but much thinner. Way too thin for Bruce. The god stumbled multiple times until they finally reached the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Bruce let the deity sit on the ground as the doctor whipped out his phone, dialing Tony.

"Brucie?"

"Hey, which room should I take our guest?"

Loki looked at him curiously as he talked to Tony. They finally decided that closer to the doctor would be the best.

"Just call if he tries any funny business."

"Will do, Tony."

The elevator stopped and opened to Bruce's floor. The Avenger picked Loki up the same way as before, walking to the nearest bedroom. Opening the door with one hand, Bruce quickly set the god on the bed who took a quick preview of the room. The walls were a light green, along with the décor. Everything was the soft shade of the color Loki loved so much.

"Is the room alright?" Bruce asked.

Loki nodded, thankful for the soft bed. Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness fell over him and he yawned, flinching as his mouth opened widely.

"You're tired," Bruce realized. "I'll let you sleep. I'll just be a couple rooms over if you need anything."

Loki nodded, lying on the bed, curling into the pillows. He watched as the doctor left and soon he fell asleep, content.

**Awww… Yay! Loki's happy! (Not for long!) Remember to vote and live long and prosper!**


	6. Sleep

**9 Broki**

**7 FrostIron**

**2 Threesome/one sided Tony with Bruce/Loki**

**2 Stoki**

**1 Loki**

**Hurry, my children! Couple more chapters before any true romance! OML (Oh My Loki), I am so sorry was attempting to get this chapter up by last Friday, but FINALS! THE HATED FINALS KEPT ME FROM MY LOKI! Urg, so sorry. Hope this fixes it as much as it can. **

The cold wasn't what work him up, nor was it the sirens outside. But, instead, it was the feeling of being watched. That was one thing he truly hated, being watched. So, he opened his eyes, glancing around. It was so dark, why was it so dark? Then, he saw the shape that was darker than the area around it.

"Hello?"

The object walked closer. It looked like it was a person, limping.

"Loki? What are you doing out of bed?" Bruce said, sighing in relief that it wasn't some thing that was aiming to kill him.

Loki was silent as he limped up. The doctor looked at him up and down; sweatpants and oversized shirts didn't fit him at all. He never looked up. Just stood there, silent as death.

"Loki…?" He tried again. This time he got a small shrug, followed by a wince. Bruce, by this time, was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep seed out of his eyes.

"…Want to sit with me?"

Another shrug. Bruce moved over then patted the bed next to him, "Sit."

Loki did so, bringing his knees up as far they could without hurting himself. He tried to leave as much as room as he could for the doctor.

"Are you okay?"

A small nod followed with more silence.

"Can you talk?"

A small pause then a shake of the god's head. Bruce sighed. _Poor guy… _he thought.

Loki's side was near the window and as the god looked down, Bruce studied him. He definitely looked like a god it the lighting, making his dark hair seem blonde and his face showing every shadow. Bruce realized that some—most- of the shadows were not just that; they were bruises. Ugly marks made slightly beautiful on the god's face.

Then, he shut off his brain, not wanting to think anything else stupid for the night. He wrapped one arm around Loki's shoulders. He looked surprised at first, but the god gently melted into the touch and promptly fell asleep in the doctor's arms.

_**DONT MIND ME!**_

"Are you sure? If we just burst into his house, he won't be very happy."

"First of all, yes, we are sure. Second, when have you ever been worried about anybody's feelings?"

The man almost smiled. Almost being the key word here. "Then, let's go visit ourselves a Tony Stark."

_**DONT MIND ME!**_

"Aw, little lover birds!"

Bruce woke up with a start. He saw Tony by the door and Loki on his chest, blinking. Smiling, the doctor waved him off, knowing that nothing he said would delude the genius.

"Hi, Loki," he said, helping the god (man? Bruce didn't quite know anymore. He couldn't find any magic readings on him) up.

Loki got up slowly and, with Bruce's arm around him, they made it to the kitchen. The air smelled great, like sausage and pancake. Steve was standing at the stove, serving four plates of food.

"I thought you would want some food," the soldier said, handing all of them a plate each.

Bruce smiled as Loki eyed the food, "Thank you, Steve."

Steve merely smiled and the entire group sat around the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was quiet. Tony usually talked all of their ears off, but he was still slightly weary around their guest. Loki looked at the food, curiously, discreetly poking at it. Watching the rest of them eating, Loki finally took a small bit of the pancake. Instantly, he liked it, tearing off small pieces and eating them.

Bruce smiled; glad to see the food slowly disappearing from the god's plate. The tension wasn't nearly as high as it had been in the lab last night, thank goodness.

Suddenly, a crash sounded and black streamed in. From all sides, black suits. Agents. SHIELD.

**CLIFFY! Ha ha! Yay! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Attack

**Awww… I love you guys. Right after I uploaded it, I ate food then after an hour, I came back to it to see three reviews! Three in one hour! GAH! HAPPY! I loved this one review from msgone (read her story "Who I Was", I loved it!):**

"**GAH! Fury's like a 10 year old bully! He wants what they have so he sends in his goons to take it!"**

**HAHAHA! I love my reviewers!**

**11 Broki**

**8 FrostIron**

**3 Stoki**

**2 Threesome**

**Last chapter to vote! Keep this in mind, my pretties! **

Bruce wrapped his arms around Loki, green glinting in his eyes as he felt the god shiver and cry under his hold.

"What the h*ll do you think you're doing?!" Tony yelled as Steve held him back.

"So it is true," a voice from the crowd said. "You have Loki and you weren't going to hand him over to the authorities…"

"Fury!"

"No, Tony. Samuel L. Jackson. Yes, Fury!" The man said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing, Fury? We've done nothing wrong," Steve said steadily.

His eyebrow rose, "Really? You don't think that keeping a war criminal without handing them or even telling the authority isn't wrong? What if he tried to kill you all? Hmm? We are here to take him out of your hands."

"And if we don't hand him over?" Bruce said.

"That wasn't a request. That was an order."

"We WON'T give him up." Bruce's skin began to have a greenish tint in it.

"You better have your men back off, Fury, or else they are going to have to deal with the green guy. Now, take your men away from here." Tony suggested.

Fury waved his hand for the agents to leave. "You will regret not giving him over." With that he left, leaving the room quiet except a soft sobbing.

"Loki, are you alright?"

Bruce looked under his hold, letting go slightly. Tears streamed down Loki's face thickly; he tried to wipe it away, but they just kept coming.

"Shhh, Loki, you're safe now," Bruce soothed.

"They won't get you. I promise," Tony said, angrily pouring a drink.

Steve glared at his glass, condescendingly. He had never approved of the genius' habits, but, seeing this situation, he wouldn't say anything. Just today. Loki didn't need Steve to be angry right now.

"Get him into his room and don't leave him," Steve suggested.

Bruce nodded. Loki didn't even look up when the doctor picked him up. Tony followed closely behind them, scotch in hand. He was talking, but no one was listening to him. Tony opened the door and Loki was set down on the bed.

Both of the other men sat at the edge at the bed, watching the god drift into sleep. Once they were sure he was asleep, Tony turned to Bruce.

"What are we going to do about Fury?" he whispered.

Bruce sighed, "Whatever we can do to help Loki. I don't know about the rest of you, but after stitching him back together, I really don't want to redo it."

Tony smirked, drinking heavily from the glass.

"You shouldn't drink this early in the morning."

The smirk left the billionaire's face as he got up. "My life, my choices. I'll be in the lab."

"With the fake Tesseract?"

He nodded, "I want to see if I can communicate with Thor."

"Don't tell him we have Loki."

The genius nodded and then left. Alone with the sleeping deity, he brushed back some of the black hair. He seemed so different than the first time they had met. Not a single bit of pride or hatred was in his eyes, just sadness and pain. It was like it was a whole different person.

Bruce sighed; he was just tired from staying up almost the entire night last night. He lay next to the god, arm wrapped protectively around the younger's waist. What were these feelings that Bruce was feeling toward him? Motherly? Friendly? Or something more? He laid the blanket over both of them and watched the god sleep until he himself fell asleep.

_**DON'T MIND ME!**_

"Tony? Can we talk?"

The genius jumped at Steve's voice. "How did you get in here? JARVIS, did you let him in?"

"You were not answering me," his AI said.

"Stupid machine…" he muttered. "What do you want, Capsicle?"

The soldier paused, unsure on how to proceed. "SHIELD will be back, Tony. We need to think of our options here."

"What?" Tony said. "Turn the guy over and possibly be hurt ten times as worse as he was already? Tell Thor and let him take Loki back to Asgard, where they could continue their sentence? What?"

"I'm just saying that SHIELD and Asgard could easily overpower us. We need more than just us three."

"Um, head count. Clint: probably shoot him in the eye. Natasha: shoot him on sight. Coulson: kill on sight. Thor? No. No one is going to help us."

Steve sighed, "We could convince them that he is no harm."

"It doesn't matter. He's wronged everyone, especially Clint, Tasha, and Coulson. They'd wonder if he had mind control over us," Tony said.

Steve sighed, "Then, what can we do but fail?"

"Try our hardest."

Steve left with that, going to his gym. A mechanical obstacle course was there, made by Stark. He had never tried it. So, he decided to do it today, get his energy out and maybe be able to catch up on some of the books and films he had missed while in the ice.

He went through it, destroying everything in it. It hadn't been that hard. Soon he was done and bored again, but still full of energy.

"JARVIS," he said to the sky, "tell Tony I'm going for a walk. Well, tell him if he asks."

"Of course, Mr. Rogers."

With that, he grabbed his leather jacket and left. He walked down the streets, remembering nearly every area. He looked down an alley, thinking he saw someone.

"Hell—Oh! Clint! You scared me," he smiled as he saw that it was just Clint who had just tackled him.

"You will tell me why Loki is in the tower. Now."

**Mean Clint! Bad. So I looked up the ages of the actors in avengers and from youngest to oldest men, the list goes: Thor (29), Loki (31), Cap. (31), Hawkeye (42), Bruce (45), and Tony (47)… I laughed. OH AND TOM HIDDLESTON'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! February 9****th****. Save the date! **


	8. Revenge and Visits

**Hello, I have finished my voting period. If you have a valid reason why it should be different, I will keep it in mind. It was very close, but Broki won with no doubt. Thanks!**

**I will not be posting next weekend, I will be out of town. But, do not fret, dear children. I will be back for Tom Hiddleston's birthday!**

"Clint? Please let go of me."

"Tell me why Loki is at the tower. Fury told me," Clint said, slowly punctuating each word.

The captain sighed, knowing that Clint's grip would not loosen unless he hurt him and he didn't feel like making the other man go the hospital. "He was hurt. We—"

"He deserves to be hurt."

"Not like how he was found. If Tony hadn't tried to recreate the Tesseract, he may have died."

Clint scoffed, letting Steve up. "Good."

He stared at the archer in disgust. "I know he hurt you, compromised you and Natasha both, but no one deserves the fate he got. No one deserves torture. If you saw him, you'd think the same thing."

"You sound like Stark."

The soldier smiled, "Maybe, but for once, he's right. Look, if you want, you can take my apartment for a while and completely forget about Loki. You don't have to go to the tower."

"Oh, I'm going to the tower alright. To finish what Asgard started."

With that, Clint left heading for the tower. Steve followed, hoping that if Clint saw Loki like this, he'd stop these poisonous thoughts. If not, Steve Rogers would take him down.

_**DON'T MIND ME!**_

Tony sat in his lab by himself, bottle of whiskey on the table and tablet in hand. He studied the cube with intent, hoping that someone would answer his attempt to contact the realm. He talked to himself lightly, occasionally saying, "Thor? Asgard? Okay, no then."

"HELLO?" a bellowing voice suddenly said.

Tony looked around, and then smiled, realizing that it was the cube. "Who have I reached?"

"THIS IS THOR ODINSON, PRINCE OF ASGARD, SON OF ODIN. MASTER OF THUNDER. WHO ART THOU?"

"Hey buddy. This is Tony Stark, remember me?" Tony said, wincing at the massive voice.

"FRIEND STARK? HOW ART THOU USING MAGIC?"

"Long story, Point Break. But, I have some more pressing questions. Like what happened to Loki?"

There was a pause before the booming voice appeared. "THIS IS ALSO A VERY LONG STORY AS YOU PUT IT. I SHALL VISIT YOU TO EXPLAIN."

"No no no no no no no! Don't come over!" But, the connection had been lost. Stark cursed himself.

"Sir, both Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barton are entering the building. Mr. Barton looks very angry, sir."

He cursed loudly. Was his whole world collapsing at his feet? And by his world, he really meant Loki's. He left his lab. He got there just as Clint burst through the room in which Loki and Bruce were sleeping. It was extremely cute, Tony thought in the back of his mind as he followed Steve and Clint.

"THE H*LL?" Clint yelled, waking them both up.

"Clint? What are you doing back so early?" Bruce said, holding Loki close.

"What are you doing sleeping with him?" Clint said, putting the emphases on him, as if it were a bad word.

Bruce felt Loki's grip grow stronger. "I care about him, for one. And also, your SHIELD buddies barged in here and scared him to death." When Bruce spoke, he felt the god's gaze on him, curiously.

"Well, he's not dead, so they didn't do a good enough job." Suddenly, there was a gun, a flash in the window, and a cry.

"What the…?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, FRIEND STARK?"

"Who invited Thor?" Steve asked, very confused. He had jumped onto Clint and wrestled the gun away from him.

"I—uh—he invited himself…" Tony said, picking up the gun. "Thor would kill you if you used this on Loki, you know that, right Clint?"

Loki, during the ordeal, collapsed against Bruce, hiding his face into the mans' chest, crying. Thor found his way to the commotion.

"What is going—Loki?"

**HAHA! Cliffy again. You are all going to hate me so much… I like Thor's voice. Oh, and since this person didn't feel like logging in, I need to talk to jaquelinelittle:**

"How did SHIELD know Loki was in the building, unless Rogers told them?

Stark is rich enough to sue Fury out of his pants for breaking in without warrant, and to hire an army of security guards beside the lawyers, no?  
That aside, Loki could seek political asylum in some country where he is not a wanted criminal; that would be about any except USA and Germany."

**Do you remember what Natasha said to Bruce? "How did you find me?" "We never lost you." SHIELD keeps tabs on everyone, despite what they say. Rogers would never tell on Loki because, though he was taught to follow orders, his sense of morals would tell him that he should wait until Loki was healed. **

**Stark wouldn't sue Fury or hire security guards because of his big ego. He believes that he can just fix his tower even better than before. And for the suing part, he has too much money as is. He wouldn't want more. Finally, what asylum would take a crazy, half god/half Jotun, who has tried to take over the earth? Think about it, little one**.


	9. Decisions

**Hey, sorry I am so late. I shun myself forever. I couldn't do Hiddle's birthday since I was out of town—AGAIN! Then I was just so busy during the week so here I am now! Thanks again to my reviewers and p.s. I have like no ideas really, so if you do, REVIEW or PM me. That's all for now folks, get on with the show.**

**Oh and thanks for explaining the whole thingy! Thanks!**

The room was silent. Loki was visibly shaking, tears silently falling down his face as he looked down into his lap. Steve had Clint in his clutches still and Tony stood there, mouth agape. Thor looked at each of his friends then to his brother.

"What…?"

Thor's face was sad, an emotion that seemed to be only for his brother. "Brother?"

"Hey Point Break," Tony gulped, smiling shakily.

But Thor paid no attention to the others. He walked to his brother's side. "You—you're alive? But, Father… He lied."

Suddenly, the blonde's face went dark and the thunder boomed in the background. In the back of Tony's mind, he couldn't help thinking that this was all very overdramatic. But, that's what you get when you have to hyperemotional brotherly gods.

It was silent for a moment, until Bruce said, "Why don't we continue this conversation in the kitchen. I think it is a bit stuffy in here."

_**DON'T MIND ME! JUST A PAGE DIVIDER!**_

When all of them were in the kitchen, Thor broodingly munching on PopTarts, Steve spoke up.

"So, um, Thor, would you like to tell us what happened?"

The blonde god shot a depressed look over to Bruce and Loki, whom were sitting a bit away from the rest of the group. He then sighed and began to tell his story.

"When Loki and I came back to Asgard…"

PAGE DIVIDER!

"I'm sure that Father won't do anything too horrible," Thor attempted to sooth.

His brother, bound and gagged, had an eerie empty look in his eyes. The walked in silence since Thor had no idea on what do say. Loki seemed different; different, at least, from during the battle. The darker brother limped slightly; Thor had been told that the one called "Hulk" had stopped Loki in the most sufficient way.

Thor began to think of other things, such as the feast that was sure to ensue after the hearing and the hunt that Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three would be going on soon.

They quickly reached to palace where everyone, servants and such threw scornful looks at the two. In the throne room, the counsel, including Odin, sat.

"Loki Odin—Laufeyson," Odin sighed, "you have committed treason against Asgard, attempted genocide against Jotunheim, and horrendous crimes against Midgard. There are multiple pieces of evidence against you. All point to the fact that you led each of these plans into action. For these crimes, you will be sent to the dungeons and you shall be tortured until death falls upon you. Dismissed."

Tears pooled in both Thor and Frigga's eyes, but they said nothing as the god was taken by the guards.

The days were filled with feasts and eventually, Thor began to forget about his brother, who (unbeknown to Thor) cried every day for sweet death to come to him.

_**PAGE DIVIDER!**_

"So, that's it? You left him to die?" Tony said, looking at the counter. Steve, usually the calm one, was turning red with anger and even Clint, who hated Loki, felt sorry for the god.

"There is no changing the Allfather's decision."

"He's your brother as you say all the time! If my brother was going to be tortured, I think I would have said something!" Tony yelled.

From his seat, Loki jumped, breath shaking heavily. Bruce had actually stayed calm throughout the entire story, only clenching his jaw once. He was pissed at Thor's stupidity but he couldn't express it right now. Later, when the trickster wasn't around, he would. But, there was no need to scare the god after the horrendous day that had come to be.

The room was quiet. Suddenly, Tony left, storming away to his lab. He had definitely gotten over his hatred for the dark hair god and only cared about his well-being. Steve shook his head at the golden god.

"I don't know how things go down in Asgard, but brothers don't let each other get tortured."

Bruce looked up quickly, confused. Clint? Clint had said that? Defended his so called tormentor? Something must have tugged inside of the assassin. Bruce then smiled slightly, holding Loki close to himself.

Thor began to cry. A hand brushed against Bruce's chest then the god stood. Walking over to his brother, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, allowing the god to cry.

**Awwww! Brothers! Cute stuff. Next chappy, I decided that Loki needs to communicate, so yeah. Hope this didn't disappoint! REVIEW FOR POPTARTS!**


	10. Language

**Hey! The author is back! I had to get a new keyboard... Sorry about leaving you for so long! But, I'm back, baby! Thanks for the millions of awesome reviews! I love you guys! Here we go!**

The night was filled withquiet stares and awkward situations. Loki ended up going back to his room with Bruce while the rest of the Avengers relaxed amongst themselves quietly. Tony sat at his bar, drinking expensive bourbon and thinking about random things that came to his mind. Steve had begun reading Twilight, trying to figure out why everyone was in love with the novels. Thor was sitting and brooding, looking down the hall that Bruce and Loki had disappeared. And finally, Clint sharpened a few arrows.

Tony sighed and asked loudly, "Why are all of you so boring? I've had pet rocks more interesting than you lot! We might as well talk about what's on all of our minds."

The team looked up and then Clint said, "He shouldn't be here. What if S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

"They already know. Fury is very angry and the only way that we managed to ward them off is because Bruce was getting angry, "Steve informed them. "They will be back."

"Why didn't you give him up?" Clint asked. "He's not worth the trouble."

"My brother is most definitely worth the trouble and tenth fold so!" Thor boomed.

"Got it, Big Boy. And you saw him, Clint, you heard his story, would you have given him up to people that would hurt him just as badly?" Tony asked, sipping at his alcohol. "Also, Legolas? I suggest you put those arrows away soon."

Clint grumbled and left the room. Steve went back to his book and thus the silence came back. Tony grumbled boredly. "I'm going to go check up on our peeps."

Back in Loki's new room, Bruce cradled his head and enjoyed the silence. Loki seemed content, if not still a little shaken by the day's doings.

"Loki? Can you talk at all or is there something I should know about?" Bruce asked him gently and softly.

The demigod shook his head no and curled in closer to his lap. Thinking for a moment, Bruce said, "Should I get you a notebook to write on? That way you can communicate with us?"

After a pregnant pause, Loki nodded and allowed the Avenger to get up. He watched him closely as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Handing it to him, Loki instantly began writing on it. The thing was that it wasn't English or any other humanly language. Loki realized Bruce's confusion and sighed sadly.

"I'll have Thor translate and then I'll make a Rosetta stone of sorts, alright Loki? I'll be right back. Try and sleep," Bruce smiled gently at him.

"Thor? Can you translate this?" Bruce asked, walking into the living room.

The blonde god smiled, happy to be able to help. They spent a few hours, figuring out the Old Norse language. By the end of the session, Bruce could be considered a Norse expert. He thanked Thor and went back into the room where he found Loki, asleep on the bed. He smiled and sat next to the sleeping body before deciphering the message.

"Thank you, friend Bruce."

**I hated this chapter so much. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
